Maria Volturi
by xxxMiss-Bella-Swanxxx
Summary: I am the daughter of Didyme and Marcus. My brother is Alec and my sister is Jane and this is my story.


**Maria Volturi**

Alice POV

I had just had a vision. We would have Maria Volturi staying with us for a month. She truly was the cutest kid I ever saw. Shame she had her family. I mean having Marcus for a dad wasn't too bad but having Aro and Caius for uncles was pure bad luck and she had the witch twins (the most despised vampires of the volturi) for siblings! Poor girl! Rose was in love with that child. I'm pretty sure it's because she always wanted her own...Ever since she babysat when Maria was one she has been sending presents and writing emails to her...I wonder how the family will react?

Rose POV

Alice had just called a family meeting. What an inconvenient time, I was still covered in car grease and my hair was full of knots. If this isn't important I will kill Alice. Every single minute I wait, the more the grease sinks in...Ugh!

I sat down beside Emmett as Alice started talking. Annoying little pixie! I pretended to not listen and decided to try and salvage my hair but really I was listening.

"Well. I just had a vision! We're having Maria Volturi stay with us for a few months..." whooped doo, a guest, like we've never had one of those before! Hang on, did she just say Maria...Maria Volturi! I squealed as loud as I thought was ever possible.

"OMG! Maria! I haven't seen her in four years. You guys haven't met her but she is so adorable! You will love her to bits...!"

The family chuckled at my enthusiasm. They all knew I love this girl. I am the only one that's met her other than Carlisle who delivered her into this world. I only got to see her once because her idiot of a big brother Alec doesn't like us. The asshole. I know for a fact that she asked to see me and Alec and Jane told her no.

"Rosalie, calm down dear! Emmett, Edward and Jasper you need to make the guest room into her own bedroom as she's staying with us for more than a week. Does she eat? What does she like doing? Does she sleep?" Esme carried on drabbling on. I know she was panicked about the amount of little time before she arrives. Most of it's because she's not human and she's not vampire. She's not even half human. It's complicated. You see, her mum had the power of being able to have a child. So she had 3 children, Alec, Jane and Maria. Alec and Jane were twins and were fully grown and several hundreds years old before Maria was born. Princess Maria, Scandaphillia, Volturi is her full name. Her mum died when she was two and she is now five.

Both of Maria's parents (Didymium and Marcus) are vampires, all of her family are and if Jane and Alec are anything to go by then Maria will stop ageing at sixteen and after three hours of pain she will become a full vampire which is also when her full powers will be activated. She does have some Vampire like qualities however; she drinks blood, has super hearing, sight and smell. But however she does not have vampire strength until she is sixteen and also has human skin which doesn't bruise but can still hurt and bleed. Thankfully her blood does not have an appealing scent to any Vampire. Thank god. I was so excited.

"How long?"

"three hours!" Wow, I had been sitting here in this exact spot for two days. It's really true. Time really does fly past.

**3 hours later**

Alec Pov

Hopefully the Cullen's saw us coming. I hated to leave her at the Cullen's but it was better than her being targeted by the enemy vamps that we are having a war with at the castle at this very moment! Santiago had already died in the war which Maria had accidentally seen. She knew their was a war on ! But she had came down to see me and unfortunately the war had spread so she saw and became a part of the war. See, nobody knew until yesterday about her with the exception of the Cullen's. I was dreading these next couple of months Jane, father and I had never been away from her for more than two days and there was always at least one of us three there. Or at least our uncles. She's only five for crying out loud. Ever since mum died all of us were five times more protective. For me and Jane that meant that we actually formed a sibling bond and it wasn't a chore to look after her anymore. It was actually really fun. Before that the rest of the Volturi guard were more like siblings to her than us.

I stopped we were here.

Maria Pov

I didn't want to leave but daddy said I had to be Brave. Jane and Alec both said the same thing "Now is it not time for your attitude Maria!" God, I had only talked to Rosalie before. She was like another sister and mother to me all in one. I was wearing a dress she sent me as I spoke. It was blue with another blue ribbon in my hair and around my waist. It was one of my many favourite dresses as I always got a present from Rose every month and three more on my birthday, Christmas and on the anniversary of mums death.

Alec pulled me across a patio of a gorgeous, modern, white house and knocked. Before I could think I was enveloped in someone's arms. I looked up it was Rose!

"ROSIE!" I hugged her as hard as I could. But was however cut short as I turned round to see the Cullen's laughing with Alec standing off to the side with his grouchy face on. Oops! "I'm Sorry Alec."

I was nearly crying. He sighed and hugged me as he kissed my cheek.

"I will see you soon. I better go. You know how irresponsible Jane is.." and with that he was gone. To hide my tears I hugged Rosalie.

Rose POV

"Hush..Don't cry.." The jerk. Look at what he was putting his own sister through. "Come you haven't met half the family yet.." I steered her towards the settee in the living room. I pointed to Emmett.

"That's my husband, Emmett!" Emmett bowed and kissed her hand. Within seconds he was tickling the princess to death. I smiled at them both laughing and rolling around on the floor. He always knew how to cheer everyone up, especially kids, I always knew he'd be a natural with children... I looked at what she was wearing. OMG! She was wearing the dress I bought her. She looked adorable I noticed as she stood up. Maria must have seen me smiling.

"Thanks for the dress, It's my favourite!" awwww! She was so cute!

"That's okay, I knew you'd look beautiful in it. I pointed to Jasper and Alice.

"That's my bro jasper who's mate is my sister Alice, and beside them is Edward...of course, you already know Esme and Carlisle.

"Hi, It's nice to meet you.."


End file.
